The Zoanthropes
The Zoanthropes are human beings that has undergone a harsh experimentation, with the use of the artifacts, the Rapid Evolution Enterprise tried to 'mutate' humans to make super soldiers that's primal, unyielding and powerful. They extracted an energy from the artifact and experimented with it, and later converted and altered into a sort of chemical that can alter a person's DNA into that of an animal. The power of the artifact triggers the transformation of these creatures and the REE chooses which type of animal will the experiment become. These humans who were mutated were called Zoanthropes, a mixture of human and animal DNA. They're able to transform from human form to animal form at their own will, but in animal form, the person will get over taken by the animal's primal instincts and they become a completely different being, a one that's brutal and mindless. The Rapid Evolution Enterprise wanted to clone the Zoanthropes hoping that they can control the cloned version more than that of the real ones. Unfortunately the cloning process wasn't a success, because the Zoanthropes aren't compatible to their cloning machines. The Animal DNA was interfering with the cloning process so they were forced to abandon the cloning project due to a certain incedent that happened with the first Zoanthrope. Which was far too powerful for them to even lock up in a cage, so they were forced to dispose of him. Due to this, the Rapid Evolution Enterprise can't completely control these creatures for them to be used in war. So they decided to lock them up and do further experimentations to control the human and beast mind, but for now they were treated as slaves and is forced to do hard labor, to keep them strong and powerful. Some of the Zoanthropes became rogue and started to become more of the beast than the human side, due to the continued torture and experiments done to them. The Zoanthropes started to plan a mutiny and escape the facilities of the Rapid Evolution Enterprise, they tried to make a prison riot with their given powers and started a bloodfest because of their rage at the one's who toyed and ruined their lives. Unfortunately a Rapid Evolution Enterprise army came in response to their insolence, some were caught and tasered and got locked up again in their cells for continued experimentation, some were very lucky and escaped the facility. The escapees now roam the world, lurking in the city alleys vowed to hide their curse from the world, with a human body it was hard for them to be weeded out from the crowd, making the agents of Rapid Evolution Enterprise's search for them merely impossible. A rumor began that they are planning a revolution, to retrieve their fellow Zoanthropes from that wretched facility of Rapid Evolution Enterprise, now they call themselves the Zoans. They secretly plan their meetings at underground areas, they were secretive and organized even if they were called animals. The Zoans learned a way to control their inner beasts by means of a form of meditation from taught to them by the first Zoanthrope, but the results were highly dependent on the practitioner's will to overcome their primal side. If the practitioner is weak-willed they may never learn to overcome and accept their primal side. One Zoan became unlike any other, his primal side was a chimera, which was not even seen or known to exist. He was said to be the very first Zoan who was labeled as an accidental experiment, so the Rapid Evolution Enterprise decide to dispose of him for they cannot control him when he was in primal form. He was the first Zoan who ever learned to control his primal side, and the one who taught the other escaped Zoans on how to control theirs. After the REE incident, the captured Zoans were transfered and controlled by the Shimmering Apostles, without the Zoanthrope Rebellion's consent. That's why the Zoanthrope Rebellion thought that their comrades must have escaped and is scattered throughout the world. Their new objective is to go search and find the scattered Zoanthropes, and maybe let the world know their existence and start their own nation in the world. Later on in the story, the Shimmering Apostles have improved the process of making a Zoanthrope, they experimented with dinosaur DNAs by extracting the DNA from the dinosaurs fossils and then mixing it with a human's. All though, the dinosaur Zoanthropes are just slightly stronger than certain animals and similarly strong with some animals. Like for instance a dinosaur Zoanthrope, when transformed, is just like any other Zoanthrope animal but in terms of strength, their claws and large jaws help them to get the upper hand in battle. When facing Zoanthropes like dog type Zoanthropes, they clearly have the upper hand but facing Zoanthropes types that has similar characteristics to theirs like crocodile types, both sides will have their own chances in proving who's the strongest. The dino Zoanthropes sided with the Shimmering Apostles, some were brainwashed and some were just aiming for more power that can only be provided by the Shimmering Apostles. Later on, the Shimmering Apostles have heard news from an informant that the Zoanthropes have formed a rebellion, and most importantly, they learned that the Zoanthrope Rebellion possesses one of the great artifacts. Which led the Shimmering Apostles to target them as well, to retrieve the great artifact for their own intentions. Category:Remnant of Theofonos